


Never Wanted To Leave

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Crossover, Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Knight Derek Hale, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek arrives in Winterfell wanting to help in the fight against the Night King. He's reunited with Stiles, who he hasn't seen since he left Tarth two years ago, and his friend and former commander Jaime Lannister. A lot of truths are revealed as they wait for the coming battle with the dead.





	Never Wanted To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get over wanting to do something Sterek after watching A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms. I have a whole backstory in my head for Derek and Stiles that might see the light of day at some point. But for now, there's this. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the second episode of season 8 of Game of Thrones and care about spoilers you might want to avoid this.
> 
> Title comes from [Jenny of Oldstones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmB9XSK5vxw)

Derek isn’t sure what he’s expecting when he arrives at Winterfell. Maybe more questions about who he is and what he’s doing there. Maybe in the past that would have happened. But right now there seems to be a lot of people flocking through the gates.

They’re probably welcoming anyone that’s alive.

His eyes scan the crowd as he looks for the familiar mop of brown hair. He doesn’t see him. He hops down from his horse and walks him to the stable hand. He’s about to head inside when he sees someone he does recognize.

Brienne of Tarth, Stiles’ cousin. The two have never been close but Derek remembers her from his time spent on Tarth growing up. It’s where he first met Stiles. Back before Derek decided to ride south and become a knight.

That’s been years ago. He’s not sure if Brienne will even remember who he is.

Derek walks towards her, raising his hand in greeting when she notices him. Her eyes widen in alarm a second before Derek finds himself being tackled to the ground. His first instinct is to fight. Then he hears a familiar laugh. One he’s been missing.

“Derek,” Stiles says. He pulls back enough to grin down at Derek. “What are you doing here?”

“The same as you, I imagine.” Derek says.

“You’re here to fight,” Stiles says, sounding surprised. “But you’re…”

“In the Lannister army and they were ordered not to come here,” Derek finishes. “I know.”

“Cersei could have your head for leaving,” Stiles tells him.

“I doubt she gives a shit about me,” Derek says. “She probably has no idea who I am.”

“But I do,” Jaime Lannister says from above him. He looks amused and a little relieved to see Derek. “I shouldn’t be surprised to find you here.”

“It wasn’t a hard choice to make,” Derek says. He nudges Stiles until he gets the hint and gets off Derek.

Jaime helps him to his feet before pulling him in for a hug, “It is good to see you.”

“And you,” Derek says. “When we heard you rode to the North others wanted to join you. But I think they were all too afraid of the Queen's wrath.”

“She’s not the queen here,” Stiles reminds him.

Derek nods, “I know.”

“But you weren’t afraid,” Jaime says.

“I had my reasons for coming here,” Derek says, looking to Stiles. His eyes drift to Brienne before going back to Jaime. “As I’m sure you did.”

Jaime clears his throat, “I’m sure the most important reason is wanting to fight for the living.”

“Of course,” Derek says.

“You’ll be fighting with us, right?” Stiles asks him.

“Well I’m certainly not eager to join the army of the dead.”

Stiles nudges his arm with a laugh, “You know what I meant.”

“I would be glad to fight by your side, Stiles. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will,” Stiles says, his voice going soft. “I’ve always wanted you by my side. I mean, fighting by my side. Not that I don’t like having you here all the time. I do. I miss you when you’re gone. But I mean… oh look! Podrick needs me so I’m going to…”

He’s running off before Derek has a chance to respond. Derek watches him go with a fond smile.

“I haven’t seen him that nervous in a while,” Brienne says.

“I don’t see why he would be nervous around me,” Derek says. “We’ve been friends since we were children.”

“People change,” Brienne says, looking over at Jaime. “And so do our feelings.”

She looks away suddenly. Derek notices her cheeks turning pinker. Something tells him it isn’t just from the cold.

She strides away without another word, leaving Derek standing alone with Jaime.

Jaime claps his good hand on Derek’s back and smiles, “How about some wine? You look like you need to get out of the cold.”

Derek spares another glance at Stiles before nodding and following Jaime towards the castle.

“How long has it been since you last saw Stiles?” Jaime asks.

“Two years,” Derek says. He can remember standing on the ship, watching as Stiles stood on the dock and watched him sail away. There had been so many things he’d wanted to say to him back then. Things that he had been too afraid to voice out loud.

“You know, I had no idea Brienne had other family,” Jaime says. “Not until Stiles showed up telling her he wanted to fight with her. It didn’t take long to figure out he’s the same Stiles you always talked about.”

“Just like that’s the Brienne you talked about,” Derek says.

“I never…”

“You did,” Derek argues. “I remember something about her being stubborn and loyal and infuriating. But you were always smiling. Much the same as you were around her today.”

“I’m not sure what you’re inferring,” Jaime says.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Derek says. “You’re just afraid to admit it.”

“Aren’t you?”

“I was,” Derek admits. “But none of us know how much longer we have. I think if there’s ever a time to get over that fear, it’s now.”

Jaime sighs, “You might be right.”

The hall is empty when they walk inside. Jaime pours a cup of wine and hands it to Derek before pouring himself a cup.

“What is she like?” Derek asks once they’re seated. “The Dragon Queen?”

“Terrifying,” Jaime says. “She probably would have had her dragon burn me alive if it wasn’t for Brienne.”

“She listened to Brienne?”

Jaime shakes his head, “Sansa Stark did. And when Jon Snow agreed, Daenerys had no choice but to let me stay.”

“I don’t need to ask you if you think she’d be a good ruler,” Derek says.

Jaime sighs, “I’m not sure if there will even be any kingdoms left to rule by tomorrow.”

“If there is?”

“The Seven Kingdoms needs someone who cares more about the people than about having power,” Jaime says.

Derek is surprised that Jaime is speaking so honestly. For a long time he always stood up for Cersei, even when he disagreed with her. His loyalty was always to her. Something that has clearly changed.

“The world is going to be a different place soon,” Derek says. “Whether we win or not.”

“I always thought my enemies were my family’s enemies,” Jaime says. “It was easy to think that with my father and my sister speaking in my ear.”

“Now?”

“Now I know there are greater threats than someone that thinks they’re more deserving of the throne,” Jaime says.

“I never would have believed any of this was real,” Derek admits. “If not for you.”

“When you first came to me, you were this bright eyed kid, barely over fifteen who wanted to be a knight,” Jaime says. “You didn’t look like much back then, but I saw something in you. Enough to take you under my wing.” Jaime sighs. “I was right about you. And you know I would have knighted you myself…”

“I know why you didn’t,” Derek says. “I know how people talked, how they still talk. But I would have been honored to be knighted by you.”

Jaime shakes his head, “No you wouldn’t have.”

“I would,” Derek replied firmly. “You’re a great warrior, Jaime. I looked up to you back then. I still do.”

“How could you possibly have looked up to me back then?” Jaime asks him. “I was horrible.”

“You wanted everyone to think you were,” Derek says. “But I saw who you were. Who you wanted to be. I saw you giving food and blankets to sick and starving families. I saw you bandaging wounds, and stopping men from harassing inn owners and raping their wives. You were a good man, even when you wanted everyone to think otherwise. I’m glad you’re finally letting it show.”

“I can’t believe you noticed all of that,” Jaime says.

Derek shrugs, “I looked up to you. I wanted to believe that there was more to you than you let on. I’m glad I wasn’t wrong.”

“So am I,” Jaime says.

“You know Brienne sees it as well,” Derek says.

Jaime sighs, “Derek…”

“I won’t push, but I think that’s something you should remember,” Derek tells him.

Jaime takes takes a drink of his wine but otherwise remains silent. It’s familiar. While he and Jaime did grow close in his time serving under him they never felt the need to fill the silence with endless chatter. Sometimes what they needed was the company and not the talk that often came with it. It’s one of the reasons why they get along so well.

When Tyrion enters, Derek decides it’s time he take his leave. He knows he and Jaime need some time to talk, and Derek wants to find Stiles.

Jaime gives him a knowing look when he stands up, “Are you going to find Stiles?”

“I heard he was in the library,” Tyrion says.

Derek nods. He leaves them and heads down the hall towards the library. The only light is coming from the fireplace and a single lit candle on the table. Stiles is sitting near the fire with his back to him. He looks over when Derek enters and smiles, “I was hoping you would find me.”

“I was talking to Jaime,” Derek says, taking the empty seat next to him.

“It’s still strange that you served under Jaime Lannister,” Stiles says.

“He’s a good man,” Derek tells him.

“So I’ve heard from Brienne,” Stiles says. “You both think very highly of him.”

“I imagine Brienne is slightly fonder of him than I am,” Derek says.

Stiles laughs, “You’re not wrong there. I tried to talk to her about it and she got frustrated and walked off.”

“Seems to be a family trait,” Derek muses.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to Ser Derek,” Stiles says.

“You know you don’t have to call me that,” Derek tells him.

“I know,” Stiles says. He takes a sip from his cup and looks at the fire. “I always wondered what it would be like to be a knight.”

“I don’t see why you’re not,” Derek says. “You’re a great fighter.”

“I never went through the training,” Stiles says. “I never squired or anything. Sure, I fought in a few battles. But no one ever had any reason to knight me.”

“Do you want to be a knight Stiles?”

Stiles glances over at him, “I don’t see why that would matter now.”

“It does,” Derek says. “Now answer the question.”

“Of course I do,” Stiles says.

Derek stands up suddenly. He pulls out his sword and looks down at Stiles. “Kneel.”

Stiles gapes at him, “What?”

“Kneel,” Derek says. “You want to be a knight. There’s no reason you shouldn’t be. Unless you want someone else to do it.”

Stiles quickly gets out of the chair, almost knocking it over in his haste. “No! There’s no one I’d rather have knight me than you.”

Derek smiles, “Then kneel Stiles.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and kneels before him. He looks up at Derek, and Derek is momentarily struck by how beautiful he is. The light from the fire is casting a golden glow across his skin, and his eyes are bright as he looks at Derek.

Derek moves his sword to Stiles shoulder and starts saying the words.

“In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Stiles, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms."

Stiles stands up, his eyes glistening with tears as he smiles at Derek. Derek can feel tears in his own eyes, but he makes no move to wipe them away.

Stiles clears his throat, “Thank you.”

Derek smiles and rests a hand on Stiles’ arm. “It’s what you deserve.”

Stiles laughs and steps back, rubbing a hand across his eyes, “When did you get to be so sentimental? I thought you were going to come back tough and unfeeling, but you’re still the same Derek.”

“Is that a problem?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. I like this side of you.”

They lapse into silence. It’s different than the one he shared with Jaime. Now Derek is aware of all the things he wants to say to Stiles. They’re there, hanging unsaid in the air between them.

“We could die tomorrow,” Derek says, glancing over at Stiles.

Stiles looks at him, “If you do, would you have any regrets?”

Derek feels like his heart is in his throat as he takes a step closer, “Just one. Or at least only one that’s important.”

“And what is that?” Stiles asks him.

Derek wonders if he’s going to do this. If he’s really going to put it all out there. Looking at Stiles he doesn’t think he has any choice. He can’t go out there, facing certain death, and not do this. “Not telling you how I feel.”

If Stiles is surprised he doesn’t show it. He steps closer to Derek. “How do you feel about me Derek?”

“I’m in love with you.”

Derek isn’t afraid as he says the words. Maybe because he knows that in a few hours they could be dead. Compared to that everything else should be easy. And this is Stiles. Stubbornly loyal Stiles.

Stiles brings a hand up to Derek’s chest, resting it over his rapidly beating heart. He lifts his eyes to meet Derek’s and smiles. “I love you, Derek Hale.”

Everything seems to click into place with those five words. When Stiles leans in and kisses him, his mouth moving softly against his, Derek knows this is right. Even if he does die tomorrow he knows he did the right thing by coming here.

He lets Stiles lead him back to his room, and lay him down onto his bed. They trade kisses and soft touches and whisper against each other’s skin.

Derek never wants to leave here. He wants to stay in this place forever. Safe and happy in Stiles’ arms. Just for tonight he lets himself believe that he can.

When the horn blows signaling the Night King is close Stiles and Derek clutch each other tighter, before pulling themselves out of bed and hurrying to get dressed. They stop by the door, their eyes saying everything their lips can’t. Derek doesn’t want to say goodbye. He doesn’t want to say anything that would feel like giving up.

He pulls Stiles in, kissing him deeply. He pulls back and murmurs against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles whispers, running his fingers through Derek’s beard. “You better make it out of this alive.”

“You too.”

Stiles grins, “These undead bastards don’t know who they’re up against.”

“True,” Derek says, his lips twitching up into a smile. “You are a formidable warrior.”

“I meant both of us,” Stiles says. “Together we’re a force to be reckoned with. They’ll take one look at us and turn around and run.”

Derek laughs, “That would make for a short battle.”

A loud knock sounds at the door, before Podrick Payne’s voice reaches them. “Ser Brienne is waiting for you Lord Stiles.”

Stiles opens the door and looks out at Podrick, “Ser Brienne?”

Podrick nods, looking between the two of them. “Ser Jaime knighted her last night.”

He looks proud, and Derek can’t blame him. If anyone is deserving of being a knight, it’s Brienne. He looks over at Stiles to see him beaming proudly. He waits to see if Stiles is going to say anything about his own knighting, but he doesn’t. Derek understands. He doesn’t want to take away from Brienne’s moment.

They follow Podrick down to the field and to the front, where Brienne is waiting with Jaime. He watches as Brienne’s startled face morphs into one of pride when Stiles hugs her and congratulates her on becoming a knight.

“You did a good thing,” Derek tells Jaime.

“I wish I would have done more,” Jaime says, his eyes never leaving Brienne.

“You’ll have your chance when this is all over,” Derek says.

“That sounds hopeful,” Jaime says.

“Maybe I have a reason to be,” Derek says. He smiles over at Stiles when he comes to join him. “We all need something to fight for.”

Jaime nods, his gaze drifting back to Brienne, “We do.”

Stiles shifts closer to him, their arms brushing. Derek takes comfort in the small contact while it lasts. He draws his sword and takes a deep breath of the cold, winter air. Stiles and Jaime mirror his position on either side of him. Death is coming their way, but he has to believe it’s not theirs. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
